AFTER THE CREDITS The Voyage Home A New Bride 7
by Ster J
Summary: Doctor Chapel helps in the rescue of the Enterprise Seven plus 1 from the San Francisco Bay. She and Spock finally have a long-promised conversation.
1. A Pushy Broad

New Bride Seven

_(Also AFTER THE CREDITS Star Trek 4 The Voyage Home )_

by Ster Julie

Codes: TOS; Chapel, Spock, ensemble cast

Summary: Doctor Chapel helps in the rescue of the _Enterprise _Seven (plus 1) from the San Francisco Bay. She and Spock finally have a long-promised conversation.

A/N: I've been wanting to write this story for (GASP!) over _five_ years, but too many lil' plot bunnies kept getting in the way. Quotes are from my story AFTER THE CREDITS: Star Trek III The Voyage Home "Catalyst." Thank you, Vulcan Language Dictionary, for the use of a few words.

--ooOoo--

It was a short trip from Starfleet Command Shore Base, San Francisco, to the Golden Gate Bridge, the splash-down area of the Klingon ship re-named the HMS _Bounty._ Doctor Christine Chapel watched the progress of the rescue mission underway in the bay on the monitors at Emergency Operations. She could see her former shipmates as they were plucked from the choppy waters.

Dr. Chapel recognized Nyota Uhura and Pavel Chekov as they were hauled unceremoniously into the shuttle. Next she saw Hikaru Sulu and Montgomery Scott help an unfamiliar woman aboard before lunging up and into the craft themselves. Leonard McCoy boarded next, helped by James Kirk. Last of all, _he_ boarded, looking for all the world like a half-drowned Vulcan rat.

Chapel wept at the sight of Spock shivering with cold and soaked with seawater, yet nonetheless chatting with the others, animated, _alive._

Chapel remembered their last encounter two months earlier on Vulcan. Spock was having difficulty remembering, sorting and organizing his memories. When he had suffered some sort of breakdown and had begged for "the fair healer," Sarek sent for Doctor Chapel.

_"You were my catalyst, Christine," Spock breathed. "All the others brought me closer, but it took you, __our__ memories to lead me back." _

_A confused look passed over her face. "So, then, are you healed? Are you your old self?" she asked. _

_Spock shook his head. "I doubt that I will ever be my 'old self,'" he said sadly. "But, now that I am more settled, and more open to retraining, I can concentrate on building a new self." Spock pulled her even closer. "And I want __you__ to be part of that new entity."_

Spock had made rapid progress after her visit. As for having a relationship, Chapel promised Spock that they'd talk about it later.

_"You need to concentrate on your classes now, Spock," she answered, "and on getting well. I must return to my duties on Earth. I will see you at the trial. We can talk more about __us__ then." _

_Spock's face fell. After a moment, he nodded. "I remember the demands of duty," he replied. "I understand." Then he turned miserable eyes up to Christine. "But I don't have to like it," he said in a small voice. _

_Christine gasped softly in response. She chuckled as she moved closer and took Spock's face in her hands._

_  
"No, Spock, you don't have to like it one bit!"_

Chapel was never more grateful that they had all survived the Probe, that they even _had_ a "later." She went over to a replicator and procured warm, dry clothing and footwear for each of those rescued. It was now "later," and she and Spock had to have that promised talk, but first she had to see that the rescued crew did not catch cold on her watch.

Using her Emergency Ops credentials, Chapel beamed over to the landing dock, eight bundles on a hover cart at her side. She muscled her way onto the shuttle.

"Now hear this!" she bellowed to those inside. "You will all remove those wet clothes and put these on before you disembark. The whole quadrant is watching, and I refuse to let anyone see you catch hypothermia."

"Such a pushy broad," McCoy muttered to the others.

"I heard that," Chapel replied, "and you're right. Be happy that I _am_ a pushy broad." She handed a blanket to the piloting crew. "Gentlemen, hold this up. Let's give the ladies some privacy." She moved to the corner where Spock was trembling. "I'll hold this up for you," she said quietly. Spock nodded mutely and began to shed his sodden, heavy robe, boots and underclothes. He quickly pulled on the dry sweat suit emblazoned with _SFA Phys Ed_ across the front, plus the slipper socks with the non-skid soles. As he straightened, Chapel wrapped the blanket around him. "Welcome back," she whispered through a watery, grateful smile.

As he had so many years ago, Spock reached out with two fingers and caught the lone tear rolling down Chapel's cheek.

"Your face is wet," he whispered back. He next pressed his lips gently to her cheek. "You taste like the ocean."

"You would know!" Chapel said with a laugh.

"We're ready, Ma'am," once of the pilots announced.

_"We'll talk later," _Chapel mouthed to Spock.

"That's what you said the last time," he reminded.

"I know, but we have to do this now," she explained.

"You were correct, Doctor McCoy," Spock called loudly to the others. "She _is_ a pushy broad!"

Chapel mock glared at Spock as the others chuckled. She quickly changed the subject back to the matter at hand. "All right, people. Your grateful public awaits you."

"So does a court martial," Kirk said glumly.

"I know, Admiral," she said gently. "We're working on that, too, but first things first. Everyone gets an exam, a meal and a rest. _Then_ you can be court-martialed."

"Pushy, pushy, pushy," McCoy said again as the _Enterprise _Seven (plus one) filed off the shuttle and into the waiting sunshine.

End Part 1


	2. Is It Later Yet?

Doctor Chapel let herself into the room in which Spock was resting.

"Sorry for the interruption," she said as she pulled out a scanner. "I want to check you again."

Spock watched as Chapel frowned over his results.

"Is it later yet?" he asked quietly.

Chapel smiled. "First things first," she replied. "Your temp is back to normal and your lungs are clear. Looks like we nipped your congestion in the bud."

"Where are the others?" Spock asked as he pulled Chapel to sit next to him on the bed.

"They _should _be resting," Chapel replied. "They all had their exams, a chance at a hot meal, and time with their advocates. But I bet they're commiserating over a wee nip or two."

Spock laced his fingers with Chapel's. "You didn't answer my question," he said softly.

"What question?" Chapel puzzled.

"Is it later yet?"

The doctor smiled. "Yes," she replied smiling, "it's later now."

Spock released his grip on Chapel's hands and pulled back the covers. "I'm cold," he pouted.

Chapel smiled and shook her head. She bent to remove her boots, then stood and removed her jacket before crawling under the covers.

"Will this facilitate our discussion?" the doctor asked.

"Indubitably," Spock replied as he slipped one arm around Chapel's waist and pulled her closer.

"So …" Chapel began uncertainly. "What did you want to discuss?"

Spock nuzzled Chapel's hair. "We've wasted so much time," he said. "Let's forego words."

Chapel sniffed at that.

"So much wasted time," she repeated. "First I had to go and declare my undying love for you while you were still engaged. After what Roger did to me, I swore I'd never put another person through that, and here I did it to you!

"Then you had … to go to Vulcan. After that we dealt with that horrible Henoch and the even more vile Platonians, who I was certain spoiled _every_thing. Then I had to go away to med school, and you went to Gol, and …" Chapel began to sob. Spock held her closer as she blurted out, "And then you had to go and _die _on me! … and I wanted to die, too."

Spock held Chapel until her trembling ceased.

"I had to go into that reaction chamber," he said softly. "I had to save my crew. No one else could survive long enough to make the repairs. I couldn't let Kahn win. I couldn't let my crew, my students, or my friends die."

Chapel pulled back enough to see Spock's face. "You were such a good captain," she said with conviction. "You're actions were valiant and brave and noble –_ and I didn't like them one bit!"_ Spock looked at the doctor askance. "Except for the fact that you saved everybody."

Spock caressed Chapel's cheek and brushed away her tears. "And now I want to be a good husband, _your_ husband. Christine Marie Chapel, I would bond with thee. Will thou be one with me, one in heart and mind and being?"

Chapel beamed. "I would be one with thee, Spock Leshan _cha_ Sarek, one in heart and mind and being. _K'wuhli, heh worla k'wuhli. Kwon-sum estuhl, heh worla estuhl."_

Spock raised an eyebrow. "You've been studying!" he discovered.

"I've had those vows memorized since you split with your fiancée!" Chapel admitted.

"Let us be one, then," he said.

"Before we waste any more time," Chapel amended.

Spock positioned his fingers on the _psi_ points on Chapel's face. To a casual observer it seemed that they were frozen in stillness. The reality with them was a mental maelstrom. Chapel had been there before when Spock briefly touched her while he was recovering on Vulcan. She reached out her hand in the midst of the swirling images. She saw Spock's hand grasp hers fully and the cyclonic imagery stilled. Spock stepped toward her out of the vortex and smiled radiantly in the privacy of their minds.

"My _aduna_, my _masu-vohrayek,_" Spock pronounced.

"Beloved," Christine breathed.

The doctor came back to herself as she felt Spock's fingers brushing her lips.

"What time is the hearing, _aduna_?" Spock asked.

"0800 hours, my _adun_," Christine replied breathlessly.

"Then we have all night," Spock observed in a purr.

"Stop wasting time talking," Christine said against his lips."

-

And so it was that Spock, the defeater of Kahn Noonian Singh, the victor of the Mutara Nebula explosion, savior of the _Enterprise _and her crew, the only one to have successful survived the _fal-tor pann, _the son of Sarek of Vulcan and Amanda Grayson of Earth, found himself a new bride in an old love, and the anchor he needed to ground his once-dead self into his re-born body.

_Saavik will not be pleased, _Spock realized.

THE END! FINALLY!

Post-notes: Spock's middle name comes from my story "A Familiar Story." _Leshan_ means "Wonderful."

_"K'wuhli, heh worla k'wuhli. __Kwon-sum estuhl, heh worla estuh." _-- "Parted, and never parted. Always touch(ing) and never touch(ed)" (my pitiful attempt to translate the Vulcan wedding vows!)

_cha – _son (of)

_masu-vohrayek –_ anchor

There is a picture that inspired me to write part two. Go to Trekcore . com and look at album 17 of the HD screencaps from "ST4 The Voyage Home," page 1, second picture, second row. Crop from the left edge to where Spock is standing (Leave him in the picture!) From the right edge, crop to Janice Rand. Crop the top down to Spock's head and the bottom up to the hem of Sarek's robe. Now, blow up this postage stamp-sized picture until you can see that _Spock is checking out Chapel's ass!_ THAT was my plot bunny!

Thank you for reading. I'll leave the reviewing up to you.

Peace!  
Ster J


End file.
